The Epic Story By An Impatient Asian
by BatDemonNinja
Summary: After being forced to tell a story Japan begins the tale with magic,demons,pirates,ninjas,cowboys,and best of all love. Multi pairings,failed summary.


BDN: Hello...long time no see eh? ahahaha...oh, tough crowd..

Elli: Chiba-san, you have been gone for a while...

BDN: Right! I knew that! Anyway! Me and the team have created a new story for ya!

Tsuki: Don't expect it finished..

BDN: SILENCE! Anyway! Please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: BDN & Co. DO NOT own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Storytime.<p>

_Tap._

1.

2.

3.

_Tap._

...He won't stop.

_Tap. Click. Snap!_

...Oh God...

the other brats joined him.

_Tap! Clink! Snap! Bang!_

"Hong Kong! Don't you dare start lighting fireworks in here!" yelled an irate Enland as he looked away from his paper at the younger nations in the corner creating annoying noises, especially the city that had a fuse hovering a flame.

"But it's boring listening to you old guys talk about politics..." murmured Hong Kong while sitting back in his chair, Sealand and Seychelles nodded in agreement while Seborga just winked at Wy. England grumbled before looking at them angrily.

"Then what do you want to relieve such boredom?" The young nations all looked at each other before Hong Kong answered for the whole group.

"Tell us a story..."

This time France looked up. "A story non? I have some stories to tell, hon hon ho-ow!" France complied before he was smacked in the face by England, who was red in the cheeks.

"They don't need to hear your stories, frog." Englad growled and soon both were in an argument. Whiloe those two were fighting off sexual tensions South Korea jumped up and raised his hand.

"Let aniki tell a story! Even if stories came from Korea he is good at telling them!" South Korea shouted as he pointed at Japan. Japan, being 'focused' on reading America's reports, jumped slightyl at South Korea's volume.

"N-nani?" he asked dumbly. The hyper asian nation rolled his eyes before rushing to the smaller asian's side and jabbing his cheek painfully and repeatingly.

"Remember aniki? When we were children in China's house and China had to leave us to talk to his boss and you told me, North Korea, Thailand, Vietnam, Tawain, and Hong Kong the legend of how you were made, I forgot how you told it but it had something to do about a god and goddess, Izanagi and Izanami da~ze! And they helped make you! But you were a mista-OW!" South Korea whined as he was hit over the head with Vietnam's paddle. He looked behind him to se his siblings glaring at him before he turned to Japan to see his eyes slightly downcast. South Korea quickly mumbled an apology before asking nicely. "So will you tell us a story?"

Japan sighed and closed his eyes in hope of South Korea to simply dissapear...until he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and an ear piercing voice ring his eardrums.

"Come on, dude! Tell a story~! But you have to have heros in it!" America yelled. Japan had no time to refuse as his chair was lifted, with him still in it, and transported to the center of the young nations that seemed to have made a circle to surround him. Jpan sighed and tried to keep his upcominh headache down. The small nations, and America with Italy, staring at him expectantly, Japan sighed again.

"What do you want in the story?"

A flurry of demands made themselves known (try to guess...)

"Magic!"

"Pirates!"

"Demons!"

"Battle!"

"War!"

"Ninjas da~ze!"

"Crossdressers!" ("Shush! Your not a kid!")

"Love and Curses..."

"Heros!"

Japan put his hand up to silence everyone as he closed his eyes to think. Everyone immediately shut up and watched as Japan slowly opened his eyes then rested his hands on his lap. "Ano, I'll do my best..." he said shyly then jumped as South Korea, Ameirca, and Italy cheered. Japan closed his eyes and began. "Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a king and queen that had two twin sons. These sons grew up well until their sevententh birthday when the king, queen, and thier baby brother were killed by their people during a rebellion. soon enough the people wanted the boys' heads as well, but on a warm fall night the boys' mistress and the castle's musician dressed the boys as maids ("Yes!") and gave them the fastest horse in the stables before letting them escape to the woods, but the rebles were quick to figure this out and went after chase..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

The sound of rushing hooves and flapping cloth was the only thing the elder twin heard as he rode through the thicket.

"Get those twins! They're the only thing keeping our new king at bay!" yelled onr of the pursuers. The elder felt the arms around his waist tighten before the younger twin spoke.

"Lovino, I'm scared!" whimpered the younger as he looked back at the silouettes. The woods were dark and overbearing for boys that never left the castle's walls before. Lovino sighed and kicked the horse to go faster.

"It's ok Feliciano, I am too..." he muttered as he manuvered the horse to his destination. Lovino was a mean-spirited boy but he loved his little fratello and would do anything to protect him. The thought of his fratello being hurt made the young lord see red. That gave him the courage to finally stop at the edge of a cliff next to a roaring waterfall.

"Vee~? Lovi, why did we stop?" Feliciano asked as he let go of his fratello to watch him climb off the horse and offer his hand to help the younger down. Feliciano had a feeling of dread but ignored it as he took his brother's hand anway. Once both borthers were safetly down was when Lovino dragged his younger twin to the edge of the cliff and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stare at mirrored amber eyes.

"Feli, you know I love you very much, so don't think any less of me dammit!" Lovino yelled before quickly shutting his eyes, away from shocked amber eyes, and giving Feliciano a firm push off the edge and into freezing water.

"Fratello!" wailed Feliciano as he spluttered and struggled to stay afloat. He desparately looked for his fratello to only see him a few meters away, on land with a solemn look in his amber eyes. He murmured something Feliciano couldn't understand from the roaring of the waterfall he was closing in on. Lovino only turned away and climbed back on the horse with difficulty from the dress, and rode off. Feliciano felt hot tears prick his cold face as the feeling of water left him to be replaced by damp air.

"FRATELLO!"

* * *

><p>BDN: yeah..planning to make it long, but I might need a beta reader and help...<p>

Elli: We have an outline and plot...

Tsuki: Just horrid ability to put it into words..\

BDN: ahaha...well I'll upload it asap!

Tsuki: In other words..a month...

BDN: hey! ...true...

**_ REVIEW!**


End file.
